thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Trading Cards Temporada 1
thumb|256px|Juego de cartas coleccionables de la primera temporada. The Walking Dead Trading Cards Temporada 1 es el primer juego de cartas coleccionables de la serie desarrollado por Cryptozoic Entertainment, y salió a la venta en Diciembre del 2011. La primera serie de cartas se refiere a lo que ocurre en la Primera Temporada. Premisa En el universo de Los Muertos Vivientes, los humanos se han convertido en extraños vagando en la tierra de los . Rick Grimes lidera a un grupo de estos humanos que intentan sobrevivir en Atlanta. Se mueven en un mundo en el que falta todo excepto zombis. La serie trata tanto sobre la naturaleza de la humanidad como sobre la supervivencia. Cada una de las cartas será una parte de la experiencia humana: compañerismo, trabajo en equipo, el duelo por las pérdidas que podrá experimentar el coleccionista con imágenes de la serie y el cómic. Datos *'Fecha de salida:' Diciembre 16, 2011 *'Packs:' 5 cartas por pack; 24 packs por caja *'Base:' 81 Cartas *'Contiene:' **Autógrafos (1c/24) **Armario: Cartas del vestuario (2c/24) **Cartas Boceto (1c/288) **Detrás de escena (2c/24) **Caminantes (2c/24) *'Autógrafos Confirmados:' **Emma Bell (Amy) **Michael Rooker (Merle) **Steven Yeun (Glenn) **IronE Singleton ( ) **Chandler Riggs ( ) **Norman Reedus ( ) **Jon Bernthal ( ) **Lennie James (Morgan) Galería de autógrafos TCWD 1.jpg TCWD 2.jpg TCWD 3.jpg TCWD 4.jpg TCWD 5.jpg TCWD 6.jpg TCWD 7.jpg TCWD 8.jpg TCWD 9.jpg TCWD 10.jpg TCWD11.jpg TCWD12.jpg TCWD 13.jpg TCWD 14.jpg TCWD 15.jpg TCWD 16.jpg Lista de cartas Set Principal 81 cartas que rememoran lo acontecido en la temporada 1. *1 Checklist *2 Rick Grimes *3 Lori Grimes *4 Carl Grimes *5 Shane Walsh *6 Andrea *7 Dale *8 Glenn *9 Frustrated Lawman *10 Dedicated Lawmen *11 Fateful Decision *12 Rude Awakening *13 What Happened? *14 Dont Open! *15 Carnage! *16 Finally Home *17 Friendly Survivors *18 Batter Up! *19 Morgan, Protective Father *20 Friendly Advice *21 Scrounging for Weapons *22 Back in Uniform *23 Out of Gas *24 God Forgive Us *25 No Gas Required *26 Unfettered Lawman *27 Welcome to Atlanta *28 Not a Good Sign *29 Rookie Mistake *30 Glenn to the Rescue *31 Narrow Escape! *32 Trapped! *33 Drastic Measures *34 Disguised as Walkers *35 Diversion *36 Someones at the Door *37 Stranded *38 Base Camp *39 Joyride *40 Reunited *41 Thats My Deer!42 Cant Let a Man Die *43 Nothings Killed Him Yet *44 Plan of Attack *45 Done Talking *46 Clear a Path *47 Merles Gone *48 WTF?!? *49 Follow the Corpses *50 Get the Guns *51 Dont Bring the Geeks *52 We Need Glenn *53 Wheres the Van? *54 The Calm *55 Invasion *56 Happy Birthday *57 Protect the Camp! *58 Close Call *59 If Youre Out There *60 Cracks in the Friendship *61 Laying Amy to Rest *62 Green Eyed Monster *63 United Front *64 Vulnerable *65 Is It Safe? *66 Keep Moving *67 This Is Hope *68 Sanctuary *69 Enhanced Internal View! *70 Out of Juice *71 I Thought Thered Be More Time *72 The Last Hope *73 Were Out of Here *74 Well Enough Alone *75 Were All Done Now *76 His Motivation *77 An Open Door *78 Secrets *79 Andrea Loses Hope *80 Make a Run For It *81 We Choose Hope Autógrafos *A1 Jon Bernthal *A2 Jon Bernthal *A5 Steven Yeun *A6 Steven Yeun *A7 Chandler Riggs *A8 Chandler Riggs *A9 Emma Bell *A10 Emma BellA11 Lennie James *A12 Lennie James *A13 Michael Rooker *A14 Michael Rooker *A15 IronE Singleton *A16 IronE Singleton *A17 Norman Reedus *A18 Norman Reedus Cartas del vestuario *M1 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes *M2 Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes *M3 Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes *M4 Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes *M5 Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh *M6 Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh *M7 Steven Yeun as Glenn *M8 Laurie Holden as Andrea *M9 Emma Bell as AmyM10 Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale *M11 Norman Reedus as Daryl *M12 Military Walker *M13 Greg Nicotero as the Deer Eating Zombie *M14 Walker *M15 Walker *M16 Walker *M17 Walker *M18 Rick's First Kill Cartas Bocetos *Wu Wei *Jim Seeber *David Day *Ingrid Hardy *Heather Cromwell *Chris Henderson *John Haun *Tim Shay *Edward Cherniga *Chad Haverland *Chris Hoffman *Gabby Untermayerova *Victor Rodriguez *Chris Thorne *Daniel Gorman *Lak Lim *Rich Molinelli *Gary Kezele *George Deep *Vince Sunico *Patrick Hamill *Bianca Thompson *Brian Kong *Bob Stevlic *Scott Rorie Enlace externo *Cryptozoic Referencias Categoría:Mercaderías y Productos